


Риск

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Это не имеет смысла, поэтому Джон вынужден искать ответы в Google.«В среднем увлеченность продолжается четыре месяца. Как только вы превысили этот порог, считайте, что вы влюблены».Слабое проклятье вырывается из его рта, и, спрятав лицо в ладонях, Джон тяжело выдыхает.





	Риск

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Risk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950801) by [Spark_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Writer/pseuds/Spark_Writer). 



_Иногда я так боюсь своего сердца,_  
Его постоянной и бесполезной жажды…  
Иногда я так боюсь своего сердца,  
И того, что оно может остановиться… 

_Poe — Terrified Heart_

**День 374**

— Прекрасно, — рявкает Шерлок, оттолкнувшись от стола и резко поднимаясь, — ты выиграл.

Он врывается в свою комнату, оставляя полковника Мастарда* с винтовкой наготове, одной ногой стоящего в коридоре, а другой на кухне.

Ошеломлённый, Джон начинает заливаться смехом, уставившись в потолок.

**День 380**

Они находятся в Национальной Галерее не для просмотра экспонатов. Шерлок сказал это по крайней мере уже восемь раз. Тем не менее Джон всё-таки оказывается перед картиной Дега**, завороженный тем, насколько точно и скрупулёзно проработаны юные танцовщицы. Он выдыхает и задумчиво проводит языком по потрескавшейся нижней губе.  
— Есть что-нибудь интересное? — спустя минуту спрашивает он у вернувшегося Шерлока.  
— Не думаю. Память куратора явно не настолько надёжна, чтобы можно было доверять его показаниям. Наверное, завтра нам нужно будет попробовать ещё раз, — Шерлок поднимает взгляд, незаинтересованно рассматривая картину, — импрессионистская гниль, — раздражённо бросает он.  
— Я думаю, это прекрасно, — отвечает Джон, пожимая плечами.  
— Ты всегда так говоришь.  
— Да, хорошо, — Джон вынужден поднять воротник из-за неожиданного сквозняка, — если ты перестанешь анализировать каждую деталь отдельно, возможно ты будешь в состоянии оценить всю картину целиком. Как бы то ни было, — он вновь рассматривает картину, не подозревая о пристальном и благоговейном взгляде Шерлока, направленном на него, — тебе стоит попробовать делать так чаще.  
— Хватит, пойдём домой. Эта тоска критически сказывается на работе моего мозга, — отвечает Шерлок, пропуская мимо ушей замечание Джона.  
— Сумасшедший, — выдыхает Джон, вытаскивая из кармана складной зонт.

Они возвращаются на Бейкер-стрит под проливным дождем.

**День 381**

— К чёрту! К чёрту! Пропади оно всё пропадом! — Шерлок бросает оливково-зелёную папку на пол кухни и вываливает на неё остатки вчерашнего ужина, от чего кусочки курицы, жареного риса и брокколи улетают под плиту.  
— Какого чёрта? — стонет Джон, спускаясь по лестнице и протирая затёкшие ото сна глаза, — сейчас три часа грёбаного утра.  
— Лестрейд дал мне неверную информацию. Джон, это возмутительно! — ещё громче кричит Шерлок, когда Джон бросает на него гневный взгляд, — как я должен решить это дело, если он не в состоянии должным образом заполнить бланки?  
— Знаешь, что? — сжимая челюсти, Джон выходит из тени лестницы и поднимает руку, — я собираюсь вернуться в постель. И когда через четыре часа я спущусь вниз, я притворюсь, что этого никогда не было, потому что если нет, то я, чёрт возьми, могу убить тебя голыми руками.

Шерлок на это только фыркает.  
— Не стоит. Я смертельно серьёзен, — Джон поворачивается и тоскливо оглядывает лестничный проём, — ты как никто другой знаешь, что лучше не будить такого, как я, бывшего военного доктора. Идиот.

Джон поднимается по лестнице и плотно закрывает за собой дверь.

Следующим утром Шерлок готовит тосты и жарит бекон, и Джон с улыбкой принимает предложенную ему тарелку.  
— Что? — спрашивает Шерлок, потрясённый выражением лица Джона.

Джон нанизывает кусочек бекона на вилку.  
— Поразительно, — говорит Джон, отрезая кусочек хлеба, засовывая его в рот и тщательно пережёвывая.

Щёки сегодняшнего шеф-повара краснеют от смущения.

Шерлок поспешно усаживается, скрывая полыхающее лицо за Daily Gazette.

**День 392**

Её зовут Женевьев, у неё резко очерченные ключицы и тонкая талия, которая выглядит так, будто может сломаться при сильном ветре. Джон отвлекается на её прекрасные, сияющие счастьем карие глаза, улыбается шире и протягивает руку, чтобы поддержать её, видя, как она неустойчиво шатается на своих длинных шпильках.  
— Кофе? — спрашивает она.  
— С удовольствием.

А потом… А потом, как чёртов гром среди ясного неба, появляется Шерлок с развевающимся за спиной Belstaff и кладёт руку на правое плечо Джона, впиваясь пальцами в кожу.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Джон, пытаясь вырваться из-под его хватки, — ему требуется помощь. Моя помощь, — повернувшись к Женевьев говорит он, будто она плохо слышит или умственно отсталая.  
— О, — разочарованно говорит она, — я вижу.

Джон свирепо смотрит на Шерлока, его глаза метают молнии, а внутренности сжимаются от разочарования.  
— У меня есть твой номер, — напоминает он ей, будто это может смягчить удар.  
— Да, — признаёт она ледяным тоном, — Что ж, увидимся. Удачи вам с тем, что бы вы ни собрались делать.

Кипя от ярости, Джон смотрит, как она уходит.  
— Шерлок, — шипит он, как только Женевьев оказывается вне пределах слышимости, — ты полный придурок! Почему ты всегда врываешься в самый неподходящий момент? Я не знаю, полностью ли ты асексуален, но у некоторых из нас нет либидо девяностолетнего. И некоторые из нас пытаются получить…

Шерлок мгновенно убирает руку с плеча Джона, и она неловко падает вдоль его тела.  
— Нам нужно быть в Ярде, — глухо говорит он. — Было бы чрезвычайно удобно, если бы ты приберёг свою истерику на потом и помог мне поймать такси.

Джон сглатывает, отводя глаза.  
— Отлично. Просто отлично.  
— Это то, чего ты действительно хочешь. Половой акт не удовлетворит эту тягу.  
— Какую тягу? — раздражённо выплёвывает Джон.  
— Ты сильно зависим от опасности, Джон. Тебе нужна доза, а иначе ты сойдёшь с ума.

Возражение умирает прежде, чем Джон успевает его озвучить. Шерлок попал в точку. Собственно, как и всегда.

**День 398**

Желчь забрызгивает дно ведра.  
— Ненавижу простуду, — задыхается Шерлок, и Джон убирает буйные темные кудри с его липкого лба.  
— Шшш, — бормочет он, — ты сделаешь только хуже.

**День 399**

Джон подносит чашку к подбородку Шерлока и наклоняет её так, чтобы соломинка могла проскользнуть между его губ.  
— Никакой газировки.  
— Я знаю, я всё помню. Здесь только вода. Пей медленно.  
— Очевидно, — говорит Шерлок слишком измученный, чтобы казаться раздражённым.

Желание полностью затмевает сознание Джона, что заставляет действовать его неосознанно. Рука скользит вниз по загрубевшей щетине, вдоль челюсти Шерлока к шее. Его большие пальцы лениво двигаются по кругу, отслеживая пульс, который стучит прямо под кожей. Шерлок вздыхает, сонная артерия на его шее бешено бьётся. Неосязаемой нитью напряжение туго натянуто между ними, заставляя Джона испытывать чувство тревоги и возбуждения. И ещё чего-то… Чего-то неопределённого…  
— Аах, — выдыхает Шерлок, и Джон осторожно отдаляется, закусывая губу.  
— Чай, — объявляет он, скрываясь на кухне.

**День 401**

— Никогда не любил темноту, — они стоят тесно прижавшись друг к другу, в полной темноте зажатые между мусорным баком и кирпичной стеной, и в этот момент Шерлок решает сделать заявление.

— Что ж, это неожиданно, — сквозь зубы говорит Джон, — я думал, ты ничего не боишься.  
— Я не говорил, что боюсь, — мигая фарами, мимо проезжает такси, и Шерлок сжимает пальцы вокруг запястья Джона.  
— Никто не любит темноту, — говорит Джон, немного сдвигаясь.  
— Ты думаешь о мужчинах или женщинах, у которых сохранился детский страх перед монстрами под кроватью, перед ползучими тварями, ползающими в тени и так далее, и так далее… Я не люблю темноту по другой причине. Она пустая, такая невыразимо пустая. Это явное отсутствие каких-либо данных.  
— Пустая, — повторяет Джон, и Шерлок отвечает ему.  
— Именно.

**День 405**

Ямы и рытвины на дороге заставляют их такси трястись, от чего телефон Шерлока падает с его коленей на кожаное сидение между ними. Джон успевает взять его первым, его пальцы смыкаются вокруг гладкого металла, но тепло ладони Шерлока над его собственными костяшками через полсекунды посылает укол адреналина по позвоночнику.  
— Прости, — бормочет Джон, ослабляя хватку. Он поднимает глаза, раздражённо глядя в зеркало заднего вида, и случайно заглядывает Шерлоку в глаза. Зелёные и синие, как морская гладь, их глаза встречаются. Сердце Джона сжимается где-то в горле.  
— Тайский или китайский? — спрашивает Шерлок, и его лицо ничего не выражает.  
— Пятнадцать минут назад ты сказал, что не голоден.  
— Я не голоден. В отличие от тебя.

Джон не хочет есть — что абсолютно абсурдно и необъяснимо — но он не скажет этого вслух. Есть огромное количество менее этических поступков, совершая которые он может жить, но препятствовать попыткам Шерлока проявить вежливость не является таковым. Безусловно, это неприемлемый поступок.  
— Хорошо подмечено, — соглашается он. — Тайский.

Шерлок отвечает на его улыбку, нервно теребя манжеты.

**День 416**

Миссис Хадсон совершает ошибку, заходя в 221В с тарелкой оставшегося тушёного мяса в тот момент, когда Джон сидит на диване, а на его коленях лежат худые костлявые ноги Шерлока, и разминает его больные мышцы.  
— О, — коротко говорит она. И снова. — О, — так, будто у неё какое-то великое прозрение.

Глаза Шерлока открываются.  
— Что?

Миссис Хадсон осторожно ставит мясо на стол, сияя, как Дед Мороз.  
— Нет, — говорит Джон, улавливая суть, — нет, всё совсем не так.  
— Всё в порядке, дорогой, — смеётся она, — ты можешь быть честным со мной. И, — добавляет она преувеличенно беззаботно, — всё равно никто не будет удивлён.  
— Нет, — выразительно повторяет Джон. — Мы… Он не мой…  
— Я не что? — требовательно провозглашает Шерлок, и Джон хочет ударить его по голове, потому что вообще не может контролировать ситуацию. Он резко сжимает пятку Шерлока.  
— О, — в конце концов хрипит Шерлок, эхом повторяя реплику миссис Хадсон, — о, да, конечно.  
— Чертовски красноречивая вещь, не так ли? — рычит Джон себе под нос. Еще одно резкое сжатие означает «исправь это».  
— Джон прав, э-э-э… Мы не вместе. Не в романтических отношениях.

К сожалению, это вызывает еще более широкую улыбку на лице миссис Хадсон. Обхватив щёку одной рукой, она смеётся, как подросток.  
— Вы двое, — сдавленно хихикает она, — что за представление. Не беспокойтесь, я никому не скажу, пока вы не будете готовы.  
— Миссис Хадсон…

Увы, дверь за ней закрывается, оставляя их в полной тишине, окружённых запахом недавно разогретой говядины, заполоняющим квартиру.  
— Чёрт, — говорит Джон. — Чёрт.  
— Нет смысла пытаться исправить её, — равнодушно замечает Шерлок, — она уже полностью убеждена.  
— Это ужасное заблуждение.  
— Это неизбежно.

Шерлок уже снова погружен в чтение, в то время как сердце Джона продолжает биться где-то в желудке. Какого черта это значит?

Он поднимает лодыжки Шерлока и встает с дивана. От резкой смены позы его суставы хрустят, что заставляет его вздрогнуть.  
— Куда ты собрался?  
— В кровать.  
— Сейчас только половина десятого.  
— Неважно. Я устал.  
— Не был бы, позвони тебе Линда.

В словах Шерлока есть доля яда, и Джон смотрит на него, сжимая губы в тонкую линию.  
— О чем ты?  
— Секс имеет удивительную власть над тобой.  
— Ты ничего об этом не знаешь.  
— Чушь. Ты делаешь это смехотворно простым для понимания, Джон, поэтому ты так болезненно очевиден. Я вижу, как ты спешишь подготовиться, когда кто-то из твоих бесконечных подружек присылает тебе сообщение.  
— Что с того? — спрашивает Джон, недовольный такой радикальной сменой темы. — Мне нравится заниматься сексом. К тебе это не имеет никакого отношения.  
— Очевидно, что ты совершенно слеп. Ты не видишь, как это мешает тебе незаметно исчезнуть в мгновение ока каждый раз, когда ты встречаешься с неловкими и ошибочными попытками женщин флиртовать с тобой, — Шерлок всё ещё не сводит глаз со статьи, рассказывающей о бедственном положении медоносных пчёл.

Хорошо. Чёрт возьми, в этом ничего хорошего.

— Почему это так невыносимо затруднительно для тебя, Шерлок? — рявкает Джон, скрестив руки на груди. — Что, тебе нужен кто-то, кто будет вытирать за тобой пятна от кислоты, подавать тебе пинцет или скальпель каждый раз, когда они тебе понадобятся, чтобы ты мог не поднимать свою задницу. Ты этого хочешь?  
— Нет, — резко говорит Шерлок.  
— Тогда что?  
— Просто оставь меня в покое и иди наверх. Я едва могу думать, когда ты продолжаешь кричать.  
— Ты это начал, — возражает Джон, но Шерлок уже уходит.

Джон засыпает только без четверти четыре.

Шерлок вообще не ложится.

**День 418**

Это не имеет смысла, поэтому Джон вынужден искать ответы в Google.

_«В среднем увлечённость продолжается четыре месяца. Как только вы превысили этот порог, считайте, что вы влюблены»._

Слабое проклятье вырывается из его рта, и, спрятав лицо в ладонях, Джон тяжело выдыхает.

**День 425**

Это глупое клише.

Они застряли в одной из деревень Шотландии, в гостинице которой есть номер только с одной кроватью. Конечно, кровати весьма большие, чтобы два человека могли там лечь, но места определенно недостаточно, чтобы освободить пространство посередине между ними ради поддержания мнимого целомудрия. Это становится ясно, как только Шерлок и Джон поднимаются по лестнице в девятую комнату и открывают дверь в тесный номер со сломанным письменным столом, клетчатым креслом и кроватью, скромно стоящей вдоль дальней стены. Меньше полутора метров в ширину.  
— Дешевые простыни, тонкий матрас, — моментально делает выводы Шерлок, прослеживая за взглядом Джона, — уж лучше спать на полу.  
— Именно на полу ты и будешь сегодня спать, — говорит Джон, с грохотом бросая свою сумку на пол, — иначе мое плечо будет болеть неделю.

Фыркнув, Шерлок подключает свой ноутбук к единственной розетке. В течение нескольких минут он сосредоточенно что-то печатает, поэтому Джону ничего не остается, кроме как опуститься на ужасно некомфортный, как и предполагалось, матрас и снять обувь.  
— Я займу эту сторону, — говорит он Шерлоку в затылок, решив улечься спать полностью одетым. Он не хочет переодеваться в одной комнате со своим соседом, а единственная ванная в доме находится в конце ветхого коридора двумя этажами ниже.  
— Ммм, — Шерлок апатичен. «В любом случае, он всё равно не заснет», — думает Джон, разглядывая потолок с желтыми от потекшей воды пятнами. — Почему ты не в пижаме?  
— Мне достаточно комфортно, — настороженно отвечает Джон. — А еще мне лень спускаться вниз и возвращаться обратно. Мне кажется, я не спал лет десять.  
— Я бы не стал смотреть.  
— Прости?  
— На случай, если ты хочешь переодеться здесь.  
— Нет, всё в порядке. Честно, — жар поднимается по шее Джона, заливая его лицо. Смущённый, он прижимает ладонь к щеке, — спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной ночи, — бормочет Шерлок, всё еще быстро печатая.

Джон сглатывает и закрывает глаза.

**День 426**

На следующее утро он просыпается от слабого солнечного света, бьющего сквозь окно. Смутная сонливость длится лишь долю секунды, поскольку он потрясен, увидев растянувшегося рядом с ним Шерлока, положившего руку ему на живот. У Шерлока ровное дыхание, и при каждом выдохе тонкие волосы на затылке Джона встают дыбом. Парализованный, он рассматривает штукатурку на потолке.

Его разум беспомощно воспроизводит образы раздевающегося Шерлока, сбрасывающего всё, кроме штанов, выключающего свет, осторожно скользящего на пустую половину кровати и погружающегося в бессознательное состояние. Шерлока, лежащего всего в нескольких сантиметрах от него, поскольку любое расстояние между ними было сокращено в момент сна. Ноги Шерлока прижимаются к тёплому бедру Джона, от чего Джон перемещается от центра ближе к своей половине кровати.

В этой ситуации ужасными являются несколько вещей, одна из которых — то, что Джон зажат между Шерлоком и стеной, и это автоматически не дает ему незаметно выскользнуть из постели. Помимо всего прочего, по животу и ниже спиралью распространяется жар, он вспотел и чувствует лёгкую тошноту.

Прошлым вечером Джон оставил свои наручные часы на столе, однако в половине девятого его разбудили солнечные лучи, падающие под углом сквозь занавеску. Обычно никто из них в это время уже не спит.  
— Шерлок, — бормочет Джон, — просыпайся. Мы опоздаем на поезд.

Шерлок стонет, перекатываясь на спину.  
— Эта трещина в потолке, — моргая урчит он, — выглядит как идеальная копия географических очертаний Бельгии.  
— Мерзавец, — отвечает Джон, — вставай.

Шерлок следует просьбе Джона, принимая вертикальное положение, и его живот скручивает при виде обнаженного торса соседа.  
— Ты никогда не спишь, если мы в отъезде. «Сон — это пустая трата времени, Джон, — саркастично передразнивает он. — Дело не раскроется само собой».

Игнорируя это, Шерлок тянется к сложенному на пледе серому халату, встает и натягивает его.  
— Спущусь вниз, — бормочет он, вытаскивая из сумки брюки на пуговицах, — скоро вернусь.

В мгновение ока он исчезает за дверью в коридоре.  
— Эээ, — растерянно произносит Джон. — Ладно.

**День 436**

Джон печёт хлеб.

Этот навык он приобрел во Франции, когда был еще совсем юным, однако редко его использует. Яичный желток, мука, масло и совсем небольшая щепотка корицы смешиваются в единственной миске на 221В. Джон помешивает тесто, когда стряхивая дождевые капли с поднятого воротника и чем-то грохоча, в дверном проёме появляется Шерлок.  
— Привет, — говорит Джон, укладывая тесто на смазанный маслом противень. Сбитый с толку, Шерлок вглядывается в живописную домашнюю обстановку.  
— Хочешь попробовать? — поднимая лопатку спрашивает Джон. — Немного изменить состав, и получишь сальмонеллу.  
— Не голоден, — ворчит Шерлок и, как ни парадоксально, делает шаг вперед, чтобы взять кусочек теста с лопатки.  
— Нормально?  
— Вкусно.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Джон, — не делал булочек с восемьдесят четвертого года.  
— Не знал, что ты умеешь печь.  
— Я думал, что ты вычислил это с помощью дедукции.

Шерлок закатывает глаза и снимает перчатки.  
— Что ж, ты просто человек.  
— Да, — вздыхает Шерлок так, словно этот факт уничтожает его.

Джон ставит кастрюлю в духовку и смотрит в гостиную.  
— У меня есть кое-что для тебя. Посмотри на столе.

Шерлок пересекает комнату, чтобы исследовать некий предмет, и между его бровей возникает складка, когда он находит бутылку вина «Научный метод».  
— Нравится? — смеётся Джон, вытирая муку с джинсов, — я увидел бутылку, когда гулял по магазинам, и просто не мог не купить её. Она так напоминала о тебе.  
— Я… — запинается Шерлок. — Это… Да. Очень.  
— Конечно, это шуточный подарок, но вино и впрямь хорошее, так что я решил приготовить французского хлеба, чтобы насладиться им сполна. Не то чтобы ты будешь есть, тощий мерзавец, но я настроен оптимистично.

Шерлок падает в своё чёрное кресло и изучает лицо Джона, покрытое румянцем и отчего-то печальное.  
— Я полагаю, что к моменту, когда всё будет готово, я буду испытывать некоторый голод, — замечает он.  
— О, — говорит Джон, кажущийся удивлённым. — Это неожиданно.

**День 440**

— Я могу точно сказать, что ты чувствуешь.  
— Гарри, не…  
— Ты знаешь, что такое настоящая любовь, и жалеешь об этом. Ты предпочел бы не знать.

Джон замолкает.

**День 453**

Хлыст хлещет по его обнажённым лопаткам, и он издаёт какой-то странный звук: наполовину крик, наполовину стон.  
— Заткнись, нахуй, — говорит Фрэнк Кулидж, серийный палач и насильник. Он тяжело наступает на сломанную ногу Джона, и всё, что Джон ел на протяжении последнего месяца, оказывается на пыльных половицах. На этом огромном пустом складе ужасно холодно, а Шерлока до сих пор нет.  
— Повернись.

Джон не двигается.  
— Я сказал, повернись! Маленькая сука, — шипит Фрэнк, тяжёлым ботинком нанося удар по спине Джона.

Джон задыхается, когда осколок стекла проникает в разорванную кожу спины. Словно лезвие, пробивающее диафрагму, кожаная полоса хлыста бьёт его по грудной клетке. Но он не просит остановиться. Он не умоляет и не упрашивает. Безмолвный, он лежит лицом к балкам, возвышающимся над головой, стиснув челюсти. Если план состоит в том, чтобы заставить Шерлока расколоться, злоупотребляя Джоном, что ж, Джон проследит, чтобы этот план провалился. Он никогда не будет молить о пощаде. Никогда.

Тем не менее, после того, что продолжалось, вероятно, всего пятнадцать минут — а не пытку, длиною в жизнь, как казалось — Джон начинает переосмысливать некоторые вещи. Его кожа изодрана и порезана, в глазах и во рту кровь, а тело выглядит так, будто его пропустили через мясорубку. Теперь почти лениво, Фрэнк всё ещё жестоко издевается над ним одной рукой, пока другой пролистывает новости на своем iPhone. Боль такая сильная, что заставляет Джона желать смерти, его глаза закатываются, а мозг отчаянно пытается отключить сознание, чтобы тело упало в обморок.

У Джона шум в ушах, а перед глазами стоят разноцветные круги, впиваясь в мозг, словно острые булавки. Неожиданно он слышит над собой какую-то потасовку. Крики и ругательства. Балки над головой дрожат, когда Фрэнка Кулиджа бросают на пол и пинают один, два, три раза — знакомый голос «Шерлок, черт возьми, что ты делаешь?» — четыре, пять — «Прекрати! Незаконно причинять вред подозреваемому! Шерлок!»

Последний удар, после чего слышится:  
— Если бы вы убили его, мистер Кулидж, вы бы не покинули эту комнату живым. — Рука мягко касается сонной артерии Джона. — Пульс слишком медленный, ему нужна скорая. Ради Бога, Лестрейд, перестань таращиться и вызови наконец экстренные службы!

Мгновение спустя голова Джона погружается в тяжелую мягкую шерсть. Он падает в обморок от запаха сигарет и одеколона Шерлока, переполняющего его чувства.

**День 454**

Джон не помнит свои первые слова после пробуждения. Вероятно, что-то вроде «Шерлок» и «О, Господи».

Что он действительно помнит, так это его слова после того, как он с трудом усаживается на диван и видит своё отражение в зеркале над камином.  
— Я дерьмово выгляжу, — устало замечает он, потирая виски.

Шерлок мгновенно вскакивает со своего кресла, протягивая Джону дымящуюся чашку чёрного чая и пакет замороженного горошка.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Как будто меня избили хлыстом из грубой кожи, — сухо отвечает Джон, — так что не очень хорошо.  
— Я бы выстрелил ему в глаз, если бы мне позволили, — раздражённо бормочет Шерлок.  
— Шерлок, — предупреждает Джон, — я не хочу, чтобы ты превратился в дикаря ради меня. — Он сильнее прижимает холодный горох ко лбу и облегчённо стонет.  
— Этот ублюдок теперь в безопасности за решёткой.  
— Значит, это было успешное дело.  
— Не было, — рявкает Шерлок, гневно взмахивая поясом от халата.  
— Хватит хандрить. Это, — Джон показывает на свои повреждения, — является частью нашей работы. И ты знаешь об этом.  
— И тем не менее.  
— Я в порядке.  
— Ты выглядел ужасно, когда мы тебя нашли.  
— Но ведь я был жив, разве нет? Есть чему порадоваться.

Неуместно резкими, яростными движениями Шерлок заправляет одеяло вокруг Джона и делает шаг назад.  
— Спи, — приказывает он, будто Джон может заснуть по собственному желанию. — Или миссис Хадсон отрубит мне голову.

Джон смотрит на него долгим пронзительным взглядом.  
— Я рад, что ты нашёл меня, — признаётся он, подтянув колени под одеялом и сворачиваясь калачиком. — Испортил бы момент, если бы мне пришлось молить о пощаде.

Шерлок сглатывает, от чего его адамово яблоко судорожно дёргается вверх, и он резко обрывает жест руками.  
— Ты бы этого не сделал. Слишком упрям.  
— Ммм, интересно, где я приобрёл это особое качество.  
— Не имею ни малейшего понятия.

**День 458**

Этим утром Джон находит в холодильнике нераспечатанную банку своего любимого варенья. Вторая полка снизу, разделяющая место с парой козьих челюстей, завёрнутых в пластиковые пакеты.

Джон пристально разглядывает, и всматривается, и даже таращится…

Пока позади него не раздается свист чайника.

**День 462**

Шерлок расхаживает по маленькому саду за задней дверью миссис Хадсон. Он останавливается и устало опирается на кирпичную стену, когда замечает, что Джон за ним наблюдает.  
— Не веди себя так, будто ты безгрешный, — говорит Джон, наступая на тонкую траву.  
— Что?  
— Зажигалка. Левый карман.  
— О, — говорит Шерлок. — На самом деле я не… Я все еще хочу избавиться от неё, но…

Джон поднимает бровь.  
— Слушай, — говорит он, — тебя не было два часа, к тому же становится холодно и темно. Давай зайдем внутрь.  
— Не могу там думать. Черт возьми, я нигде не могу думать.  
— Так вот для чего тебе нужны сигареты? Ясность ума?  
— Изначально да, но… — Шерлок трёт ботинком о цемент, — это оказалось неэффективным.  
— Я вижу.  
— Джон?  
— Да?

Шерлок прячет руки в карманы.  
— Ты доставляешь неудобства.  
— Неужели? — сердце Джона пропускает удар.  
— Большие неудобства.  
— Почему?  
— У меня нет логического объяснения.  
— Всё-таки попробуй объяснить мне.

Шерлок смотрит на него, изогнув рот.  
— Разве может человек так долго чувствовать, что способен уничтожить всё население, — в конце концов говорит он, — если люди не…

Головокружение захватывает Джона. Он тянется к подоконнику, чтобы опереться на него ладонью и сохранить равновесие.  
— Не что?

Он должен сказать это вслух. Приглашение, подтверждение, признание, согласие. Ему нужно это сильнее, чем воздух в легких, так чертовски сильно.

Шерлок закрывает глаза и роняет свою сигарету в грязь. Если не он, то это должен быть Джон. Это должен быть Джон…  
— Смотри на меня, Шерлок, это очень важно.

На короткое мгновение глаза Шерлока открываются, после чего Джон целует его, и они закрываются снова.

**День 469**

— С самого начала, — говорит Шерлок. Его пальцы вплетены в волосы Джона.  
— Замечательно.  
— Абсурдно.

**День 480**

Овсяного цвета джемпер брошен на диван. Шёлк, цвета спелого баклажана, валяется на полу. Пружины матраса скрипят над головой, когда два тела блаженно опускаются на одну кровать.

В бильярдной комнате, забытые, стоят профессор Плам и полковник Мастард с подсвечником между ними.

**Author's Note:**

> *Герой фильма «Улика», снятого по настольной игре «Cluedo».  
> **Речь идет о картине Эдгара Дега «Танцевальный класс».


End file.
